When The Dead Come Back
by What'dYouExpect
Summary: Dipper and Wendy spend the night by the campfire, while Mabel spends the night with her "normal" boyfriend. What could go wrong? ONE-SHOT (Rated T for gore)


It was July 28th, the full moon was shining in the sky and the stars were aligned. Dipper had a feeling this would be a pretty good night for him and Wendy, who were going to go near the lake and watch the stars by a campfire. Dipper turned the corner in the Mystery Shack after he finished in the bathroom and was surprised to see Mabel there with a new friend. He was a handsome fellow, maybe a year or two older than Mabel. He was tall, had long black hair and seemed to grunt a lot when he talked. Dipper walked up to the new kid, who had green eyes and oddly shaped pupils.

Mabel ran up and grabbed Dipper. "Wolfgang, this is my brother Dipper." Dipper held out his hand, but all Wolfgang did was walk around and inspect Dipper. It even felt like Wolfgang was sniffing Dipper at one point. After he had made full circle around Dipper twice, they shook hands. Dipper retracted his awkwardly.

Dipper heard a knock on the door as he rushed towards it. "That's Wendy! I'll see you later Mabel." Dipper said to his sister.

"Have fun!" Mabel yelled back as Dipper opened the door and shut it behind him.

"You ready?" The red-headed teen said to him. Dipper nodded as they waltzed off together into the darkness towards the lake.

Mabel put her hand in Wolfgang's. "You ready for our walk in the woods?" Mabel said as she got closer to him.

Wolfgang grunted as they made their way out of the shack and towards the woods. "I love it when you do that, you scoundrel." Mabel said as Wolfgang looked up at the sky. The full moon was there. His time would come.

As Dipper and Wendy made it towards the lake, Dipper heard a large rumble in his stomach. Apparently Wendy heard it too, because she looked down at her friend who was holding her hand. "Was that your stomach?" She asked.

Embarrassed to respond, Dipper nodded before getting the courage to tell Wendy what Stan had given the twins for Dinner. Some Cod, eggs and baked beans. In the twins defense, it's all Stan had in the house to eat.

Wendy simply let out a laugh as they reached the lake. Wendy started a fire as Dipper lied down in the grass. Wendy came over and sat next to Dipper. "How about I tell a story." Wendy said as Dipper sat up, giving her his full attention.

Meanwhile, Mabel and Wolfgang were deep in the woods when Mabel felt Wolfgang's hand jerk away quickly. "What's wrong?" Mabel said as she looked over at her partner. But all Mabel could do was slowly step back as Wolfgang was changing in front of her eyes. His face formed a long snout with a wet black nose at the end of it. His body grew bigger and more muscular as hair began to grow rapidly all around his body. Wolfgang was a werewolf.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Mabel laughed awkwardly while backing up slowly. Wolfgang followed her, step by step. There was no escape. The beast leaped and grabbed her arm, pulling on it as he started to run. Mabel followed, otherwise her arm would have been torn right off.

Dipper sniffled as he looked at Wendy's eyes. He really didn't care what she was talking about in her ghost story about some ghost and how she murders everyone in the town. Just the fact that Wendy was talking to him was enough. Dipper coughed.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked, interrupting Dipper's daydream.

"I think so. I've had a sinus infection the past couple of days, but other than that I've been fine." Dipper said, sniffling again. His stomach rumbled again, reminding him of the food that hadn't settled that well in his stomach. He felt a sudden pressure in his intestine as he squeezed out a loud noxious gas that slowly filled the air behind him. He blushed at the noise that came out... "Excuse me?"

Wendy simply laughed. "It's alright... remember I live with 4 guys." Dipper smiled.

Little did the pre-teen know that the gas behind him was slowly moving closer to Wendy. And it wasn't fair smelling either. It had an extremely foul odor. One that reeked of the mixture of rotten eggs, burning flesh, and anything else bad smelling that you could think of.

Wendy caught a waft of the smell at first, trying to ignore the stench as best she could. But the wind blew more towards her and before she knew it she was surrounded. Like a soldier surrounded on all sides by the enemy, she had no choice but to give in and attempt to breathe. Wendy tried to breathe in, but the gas was so toxic that Wendy began choking. Dipper cocked his head. "Real funny Wendy, it's not that bad."

Wendy choked some more as she got up and tried to run away, but a breeze blew the poisonous gas towards her. Dipper stood up at the sight of a fleeing Wendy. He watched as she ran and then collapsed on the ground trying to run back, falling face first into the dirt.

Mabel was being dragged along by Wolfgang when he suddenly stopped. He grabbed Mabel and slung her over his back, like she was some sort of book-bag. He walked a few steps past a bush and Mabel couldn't believe what she saw in the clearing in front of her. There were about twenty werewolves standing around a bonfire, howling together. There was a throne to the right of the bonfire, with a smaller chair next to it. And to the left was a bigger sized werewolf, trapped in a cage.

Wolfgang jumped down and landed next to the other werewolves. With Mabel still on his back, he looked up at the moon with the others and howled. They all got down as a werewolf came from behind them and began talking to Mabel.

"Young one." His voice was deep, powerful, and slightly scratchy. He had a scar above his right brow where it looked like another werewolf had scratched him. "You were brought here today for a purpose. To see if you are a worthy candidate."

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, to be your queen."

"Correct!" He boomed, his voice echoing throughout the forest.

"Look..." Mabel stared before being interrupted.

"Silence! Your first challenge is ready!" All of the werewolves howled together as Mabel sighed.

Dipper ran over to Wendy and dragged her body over towards the fire to get some light. He felt for a pulse...

There was nothing, Wendy was dead. "How?" He said to himself. "There has to be away to revive her..." Dipper tried to think of a way to get her heart pumping. The same suggestion was coming to his mind every time. But he had a hard time thinking that it would be a good idea. "I guess it's better than letting her die."

Dipper unzipped his shorts and shivered when he pulled down Wendy's pants. The warmth of the fire on his back soothed him a little as he began having intercourse with the lifeless Wendy. He squinted and hoped that the exercise would stimulate Wendy's heart. However, after five minutes of nothing, Dipper busted his load and zipped up his pants.

Dipper could hear rustling in the bushes nearby, he needed to do something with Wendy's body fast. "Should I throw her in the lake?" He asked himself. The rustling got louder, "Shit." He said as he dragged Wendy's body in the burning fire. The wood crackled as Wendy's burning flesh filled the air.

Dipper felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped and turned around. It was Grunkle Stan. He screamed like a small child before realizing that it was just his great uncle. "Boo!" Stan said as he laughed. "You scream like a little girl."

Dipper sighed slightly, but nervously looked at the fire. Wendy's flesh was a dark red and surrounded by the flame, she was unrecognizable. He choked up a few words to Stan. "What are you doing here?"

"I came out here to check up on you." Stan said as he noticed a tear on Dipper's cheek. "Were you crying?"

"No!" Dipper snapped back, turning his head around to wipe the tear away.

"Sheesh, no need to yell. So where's Wendy?" Stan asked as he looked into the fire. "Wow! You hunted your own meat and put it in the fire! I had no idea you were so... manly."

Dipper lightly smiled. "Uhh... Wendy just left... yeah..."

Stan brushed off Dipper's nervousness and smelled the air. " Hmmm... it smells, familiar... what is it you're cooking?"

Dipper lied straight through his teeth. "It's uhh... deer?"

Stan poked at Wendy's leg with a stick. "It looks just about ready." Stan had a backpack on and he grunted as he pulled it off his back. He pulled out two plastic plates and some tools. He used a cutting device and cut some of Wendy's thigh off and stuck it on his plate. "God, it's been so long since I've had venison." He cut a piece off and put it on Dipper's plate and handed it to him. "Bon Appetit!" Stan said as he grabbed the leg meat with his hands and began chewing on it. "Man, this is so tender." Stan spit out a vein. "I could have cut it better though." He said as he took another bite.

Dipper dropped his plate and ran over to the woods, throwing up at the disgusting sight that he had witnessed. He wiped his mouth and looked back at Stan. He was still happily chewing away. Stan looked at Dipper's plate and the meat that had fallen onto the dirt. He shook his head. "What a waste."

Dipper threw up again, he could see some of the eggs he had eaten for dinner in the yellowish mixture. Dipper perked up as he heard a noise from in front of him. A ghost came out of the bushes, it was Wendy. "Oh shi..." before Dipper could finish his sentence Wendy had possessed him. The occupied Dipper ran over to Stan. Stan had turned around and was looking at the water. Dipper kicked him in the back and Stan turned around. "Hey, watch it!" Stan said.

"Shut it you cheap old man!" Dipper said, picking up a clump of dirt and throwing it at Stan's glasses. Stan covered his eyes to wipe off the dirt and while he was doing so Dipper kicked him in the balls. Stan hunched over and Dipper pushed Stan into the fire. Stan began to scream, he couldn't get up. He was burning alive. Wendy left Dipper's body and Dipper fell to the ground. He immediately looked up to the sound of a screaming Stan. He puked again at the sight of his burning uncle. He reached to try and save him, but Stan's blood had boiled and he was long gone.

Dipper turned to the floating Wendy. "I'm going to make you pay!" He screamed. He ran and dove at the spectral figure, but went right through her.

"We'll see about that." Wendy said with an evil grin as she took control of Dipper's body. She walked over to the fire. She was going to jump in and leave Dipper's body so that Dipper would feel the same burning sensation she did when he prematurely through her in the fire. But something stopped Wendy from jumping. Dipper's lower stomach growled and before she knew it, Dipper was shitting himself, a warm brown liquid running down his leg. Another unstoppable force came out of his ass. Dipper bent down and pulled down his pants to find a long organ coming out of his rectum. His intestine was coming out of his body. Wendy screamed in Dipper's body before shitting again, fully letting out the intestine and dying from the dysentery Stan had given him.

Mabel looked at the beast she was about to fight. The beasts had forced her to fight naked, and there was no way to back out of it without being mauled to death. Mabel felt fine, she hadn't eaten the dinner Stan made for them. She had pretended to eat it while giving the food to Waddles who was laying next to her by the table.

The beast was let out of its cage. It's raging red eyes and multiple scarred body was charging full steam at Mabel. Mabel threw the only thing the werewolves had given her, a spear. It hit the beast directly in the eye. And he fell over, wincing in pain. Mabel ran up to it. "Oh my god... I'm so sorry." She was crying as she tried to pull it out of its eye, but it was lodged in deep. Blood began spewing out, covering Mabel. The werewolves were howling with excitement. They had never seen such a display before and were enjoying every second of it.

Mabel sobbed as she pushed the spear in further, penetrating its brain, killing it instantly.

The head werewolf went up to Mabel and patted her on the back. His sharp nails poking at her back. "Good job child. That's the fastest anyone has ever defeated a stronger breed." Mabel was still crying. "Time for your next challenge. You have shown that you can kill a beast if needed, but can you kill the worst beat of them all?" He motioned to two other werewolves. They left for a minute before bringing back a tied up Soos.

Soos saw Mabel and closed his eyes, trying to move his tied hands to his face to cover them. "Dude, what's going on?"

Mable turned to the head werewolf. "There's no way I'm going to kill Soos. He's like family to me." She continued crying.

"You kill him, or we kill you!" The leader bellowed as he smacked her.

Blood ran from the three slashes across her face. She cried more. "Please! There has to be another way!"

"Silence!" The leader screamed. Mabel stopped crying and looked at him. He bent down and looked her in the eye. "I'm afraid I was wrong about you."And with that, the werewolf slashed Mabel's neck with one foul swoop of his claw. Mabel choked as blood poured out of her neck, drenching her body in a dark red hue.

Soos, whose eyes were still closed, called out Mabel's name. He received no response. The leader slashed her neck again after she had fallen to the ground and cut her head cleanly off. He took the decapitated head and placed it in front of Soos. The leader slashed the rope that was holding Soos and began howling. Soos looked up at the creature with one eye open. The beast moved in towards Soos' face. Soos could smell the beasts foul breath as saliva dripped from its teeth. He pointed to Mabel's head. "If you want to save yourself..." He started laughing.

Soos looked terrified as he saw Mabel's head. One eye was closed and her mouth was open, showing her braces, which had blood on some of it. The werewolf continued "...Then eat up!"

Soos raised his hand slowly. The werewolf nodded, waiting to slash Soos' throat when he said no. "Ok dude. But do you have salt and pepper?"


End file.
